Breaker (RAH)
Breaker is a G.I. Joe character in the A Real American Hero series. Breaker never allows himself to get frustrated. He believes that as long as he is prepared for anything, he can get any job done. As the Joe Team's communications specialist, he makes sure his comm gear is always in perfect working order. While being a radioman may not seem much, he takes the job seriously. He knows communications is one of the most crucial elements in any operation. To this end, he has mastered every form of communication equipment he could lay his hands on, learned everything he could about computers, cracking enemy codes and tracing transmissions. It doesn't hurt that he can speak seven languages. His habit of chewing bubble gum even in adverse situations is the ultimate expression of his self-confidence. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity - Marvel Breaker was among the number of the original Joe Team members who participated in the rescue of Dr. Adele Burkhart. Because of his specialty in communications and technology, he and Flash were given the assignment of taking out Cobra's island encampment's radar capabilities. After that mission, an American research station was raided commando style. Breaker was taken off his leave of absence as his specialty came in handy when identifying what sort of equipment the Russians were experimenting with. When the Joes captured a Cobra battle robot, they brought it into the Pit with them. The robot turned out to be a "sleeper" and the Joes managed to destroy it. Breaker identified the robotic insects coming out of its head as mobile transmitters. Breaker was with his favorite buddies of Clutch and Steeler when they paraded the M.O.B.A.T. for the Armed Forces Day parade. With no ammo and chased around New York, their resourcefulness is tested. They used an amplifier and Breaker's bubble gum to bluff their Cobra pursuers into surrendering. Retrieving a Russian spy plane in Afghanistan proved to be one of the more intense missions Breaker ever had. There, he meets the Soviet equivalent of the Joe Team, the Oktober Guard. The battle ended in stalemate when Cobra had them surrounded. When both teams are ordered for execution, Clutch had him awfully worried as his teammate took his time surprise their executioners with machine gun fire from the V.A.M.P. He joins his team in heading to Cobra's stronghold to retrieve the spy plane. On his return to the United States, he joins Flash in protecting a NASA space shuttle that will deploy a satellite which could cripple Cobra's launch capabilities. Breaker's gum came in handy again when he was captured and tied with rope along with Gung-Ho and Stalker, and they rubbed the gum on the ropes to coax rats into gnawing through them. At some other point, Hawk assigned Breaker to travel with Clutch to look out for Cobra, who was sending forces to attack Joe headquarters on Staten Island. The invading Cobras spotted them and launched missiles at them, but the Joes escaped into their headquarters moments before the missiles stroke. After the successful defeat of Cobra forces, the two picked up the stranded Snake-Eyes and became the first to learn of the tragic death of the valued Joe ally Kwinn. Breaker and many Joes were captured by Cobra forces during a mission in Trucial Abysmia. Due to a misunderstanding by their captors, the group was set to be executed. Many of the Joes, including Doc, Thunder, and Heavy Metal, were killed by a S.A.W.-Viper before Lt. Falcon injured him with a knife. Breaker and the surviving Joes stole a Cobra Rage tank and fled into the desert. The tank was destroyed, killing Breaker, Crazylegs, and Quick Kick. A few others, Duke, Falcon, and Cross-Country, survived. Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series :A spy satellite is stolen by Cobra and Breaker is assigned to find out how the evil organization did it. His investigation leads him to one Dr. Vandermeer who is renowned in the field of matter transference. Breaker remains in reserve during the initial stage of the M.A.S.S. crisis while one team heads to the Arctic to obtain one of the catalytic elements for the Joes' own MASS Device. He gets his chance for field duty when they head to one of the Earth's deepest trenches to harvest heavy water, the second catalytic element. He tracked the exact location of the heavy water and served as backup for the dive team. He was assigned to piloted the submarine with Clutch and covered Duke's team from Cobra. His constant monitoring of communications enabled him to figure out that Cobra is listening to their transmissions, enabling the Joes to come up with a ruse to buy themselves some time for the crisis. When the Joes realize the ring Duke gave to Selina has electronic properties, Breaker figured they could home in on it to Cobra's true location. After successfully storming the Cobra Castle, Breaker used together the remaining M.A.S.S. elements but he miscalculated the trajectory and sent the Eiffel Tower to London instead. :Breaker later participated in transporting the Laser Core to G.I. Joe headquarters, when the convoy was hijacked by Cobra. During the fracas, Cobra Commander was captured and escorted by Breaker, Gung-Ho and Short-Fuze to Blackwater Prison. Breaker stood by with his teammates as Colonel Sharp (who was really Zartan in disguise) made clear his intentions to start the parole process for the Commander. After Zartan and the Baroness helped Cobra Commander to escape, Breaker and the others attempted to persue the criminals, but were unsuccessful due to Zartan's superior knowledge of the swamp. :Using subliminal messages implanted in music by Cobra rock band "Cold Slither", Breaker along with Shipwreck and Footloose were tricked into being held at ransom by Cobra in an elaborate extortion scheme. Cobra's plot was later foiled by Lady Jay, Covergirl, and Scarlett. Toys Trivia * Breaker was the only 1982 figure to not come with a weapon. * Like many of the early characters, Breaker had two different appearances in the comic and the cartoon. The comic always drew him clean-shaven, while the cartoon depicted him with a beard and dark gray uniform. *Though Breaker's filecards list him as the team's "Communications Officer," he's never actually been an officer - he started as E4 and was eventually promoted to E5. External links * My Useless Knowledge biography Footnotes Category:1982/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Real American Hero Collection Category:Comic Packs Category:Generation 3 characters Category:Deceased Characters/Marvel